


Stargazers

by 3chachos



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, first au okay sorry if its bad, i actually am lowkey proud of this, minho isnt always mean, please appreciate minmin, seungmin is soft for minho, soft as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3chachos/pseuds/3chachos
Summary: Minho and Seungmin have been together for almost a year, and Minho wants to surprise him with something he knows Seungmin will love.





	Stargazers

Minho and Seungmin had been dating for almost a year, and everyone around them agreed they were indeed an amazing couple.They rarely fought and got along as if they were two little puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together, completing each other’s puzzle. Now that their one year was almost here, Minho wanted to do something special, something he hadn’t done with Seungmin and that he would love as much as Minho already did.

Hurriedly, Seungmin came out of a small nick nack shop and rushed down the street, up a few flights of stairs, and into the apartment both he and Minho shared. Fumbling for the key, he finally gets the door to unlock and goes to their bedroom where he hides the item he had gotten from the shop. After doing so, he goes and makes himself some hot chocolate and cuddles into a warm blanket. Being so comfy, he slowly falls asleep.

The next waking moment Seungmin had, he was in a car. Looking over to see who was driving, he quickly pushed down the anxiety that very quickly rose when he realized it was Minho and not someone else.

“You finally woke up huh?”

“How long was I out for?”

“Well I got home around four and you were already deep asleep so I waited a few hours before deciding to put you in the car because you’re just too cute asleep and I didn’t want to ruin that serene look.”

Seungmin looks surprisingly at Minho, “I’ve been asleep since three,” he realizes.

Minho laughs. “You really are a heavy sleeper I do admit I tried waking you three times but you didn’t even make a sound.”

“Where are we even going?” Seungmin asks, “Especially at this time of night.”

Minho smiles and says, “You’ll see.”

Yet another hour passes and Minho finally stops the car and gets out. “Come on we can’t be here long.”

Sleepily following Minho, for he had fallen back asleep in the car, he leads them to the top of a hill that overlooked a forest. Confused as to where they were, Seungmin jokes and says, “So is your true nature finally showing and you’re gonna kill me here?”

Minho chuckles, and responds, “No, that’s for a later time.” He looks back to see big scared puppy eyes looking back at him. “Oh you know I’m joking,” Minho says as he goes back down the hill a ways to pick up Seungmin to carry him the rest of the way. Seungmin pouts and complains he could’ve gone the rest of the way, but Minho ignores him until they get to the top and gently puts Seungmin down. He then sits on the ground with him.

“Minnie, I want you to close your eyes and trust me okay?” Seungmin just nods and closes his eyes. Minho slowly lowers Seungmin onto his back, and then does the same. “When I count to three you open your eyes yeah?” Minho asks and Seungmin nods.

“1,”

“2,”

“3,” and Seungmin opens his eyes, then closes them, and then opens them again. “Is this, real?”

“Yeah, as real as you and me here right now.” Minho responds.

The sky was filled with milky blues and purples that clashed with deep void blacks and beautiful bright stars that pierced through the darkness, and Seungmin was seeing it in front of him, the beauty of the night.

“Minho this is, this is beautiful.”

“I knew you’d like it.” Minho smiles widely before continuing,

“Happy anniversary my dear Seungmin, the love of my life in which I hope will be with me for years to come whether it be in marriage or as friends later on, I will forever love you, as you have shown me things I had never seen in myself or others, and I am eternally grateful and happy that you are the one that did so. Thank you for being my other half, the half I never knew I needed until it suddenly showed up in my life a year ago.” Minho finishes, and gives Seungmin a kiss on the forehead.

“This is so unfair,” Seungmin begins, and Minho jolts up, thinking he said something wrong before he continues, “that I have such a caring boyfriend who let me see so many new things and stayed with me even when I was at my lowest time. Who makes me laugh at the stupidest jokes and makes sure I’m always okay. Minho, I love you so much, I can’t even put into words how much I do. If we were home, I would’ve given you your gift, but I guess that has to wait until tomorrow, huh?” He laughs “ I really thought I was gonna give you your gift first, but this, I wouldn’t trade my life for this. Happy anniversary Lee Minho, the love of my life as much as I am to yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a little one shot based on a prompt and i wrote this at like 4am. its not the best but its my first !


End file.
